There are currently many devices that provide speech recognition capability. Some of these devices apply noise reduction processing to the recorded audio to remove noise from the received audio signal. The noise may include environmental noise or may also include echoes of the targeted speech signal due to reverberation caused by room acoustics. The cleaned-up audio signal may then be sent to another remote device. In some cases, the remote device may apply automatic speech recognition (ASR) to the received audio signal. ASR is a technology that transcribes spoken words to text. With ASR there is a high correlation between the accuracy of the words-to-text conversion and the clarity of the received audio signal being transcribed.